jwsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Brookdale
Brooke Megan Marcello (born September 28, 1988) is an Italian-American professional wrestler signed with JW's using the ring name Helena Brookdale. She was also with OMEGA Championship Wrestling in North Carolina for 2 years as Megan Brooks and wrestled in Warriors Of Wrestling as Marcella Castiglione. 'She won both company's women's championships. Early life Brooke was born in Florence, Italy to wealthy parents. Her birth name was revealed to be Caterina Rosa Marcello. She immigrated to America at 7 years old and in her teenage years, was mocked for being an immigrant. She tried her hardest to learn English better and even went to dialect therapy to replace her Italian accent with an American one. In 2005, her parents legally changed her name to Brooke Megan Marcello. The whole name appears on all certificates and legal documents pertaining to her. By then, no one could tell she was an immigrant. She moved down south in 2006 and started a wrestling career. Professional wrestling career 'OMEGA Championship Wrestling Brooke joined OMEGA to jump start her wrestling career. She had the honor of facing Lita, who recently left the WWE at the time. She adopted the name Megan Brooks and soon became OMEGA's Women's Champion. She would strive in success until 2008 when she lost the title and shortly left the company for other opportunities. 'Warriors Of Wrestling' After moving to New York in 2009, she took up an offer at Warriors Of Wrestling and took on a new ring name, Marcella Castiglione. Her gimmick was a typical Italian American stereotype. She would go on to win that company's women's championship too. She dropped and won it again in 2012. Later that year, she quit the company due to the limited oportunities it served. 'JW's Wrestling' Brooke then decided to join JW's Wrestling. She debuted in July 2013 and now goes by Helena Brookdale. Despite her experiences, she was a frequent jobber and was known as the underdog for her small size. Her ability to catch the crowd's attention and generate a positive reaction is what makes her stand out. She would get herself over from January-March 2014, before slowly transitioning back into jobber status. Personal life Brooke is a pescetarian and has a rare allergy to eggs. She speaks fluent Italian and her greatest regret is having to change herself so she wouldn't be picked on for being an immigrant. She says "Looking back now, I really didn't need them to do all that. I did what I did for my own good. I learned English, I dropped my Italian accent, and I'm an American citizen. So who were they to mock me? I bet they're parents are immigrants too." On June 27, 2011, Brooke's grandfather died at 77 years old. She described the funeral as an enriching experience rather than sad. "I actually felt better at the funeral. I truly miss grandpa, but it made me realize how long a life he lived, and how great of a life it was. We celebrated his life and legacy just as how he'd wanted us too, I'm sure of that." Brooke lives by herself in a cottage just outside a suburban area. She says "I was born and raised in a cottage, and I want to return to my roots. Besides, they're cheaper!" In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *''Jumping DDT'' (OMEGA;WOW;JW's) *''Front Necklock'' (JW's) *'Signature moves' *''Seated senton'' *''Doubleknee facebuster'' *'Entrance themes' *'"Hard as Stone A"' by Extreme Music (JW's) *''Pour Some Sugar On Me'' by Def Leppard (WoW) *"Wannabe in LA" by Eagles of Death Metal (OMEGA)